Pérona x Luffy
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Le bateau des Mugiwaras est amarré au quai N 41 de L'Archipel des Sabondy.
**Le bateau des Mugiwaras est amarré au quai N° 41 de L'Archipel des Sabondy. Je suis la, entrain de fixer ce bateau, qui va amener la personne que j'aime au plus haut rang de se monde de pirate. Moi princesse fantôme je jure en l'amour que je porte pour le capitaine de ce bateau, de l'amener à se faire respecter de tous ces vagabonds de pirate. Et qu'on le voit en tant que futur Roi Des Pirates, et qu'il trouve le très grand One Piece.**

 **«** **Pérona que fais-tu là ?** **Dit-il avec amertume »**

 **«** **Je n'ai pas le droit, de regardée ton départ de l'Archipel ?** **Dis-je avec amertume moi aussi »**

 **«** **Si, mais je suis le premier à être arrivé donc en attendant je vais faire une sieste bien mérité.** **Dit-il en s'allongeant sur l'herbe humide »**

 **Les heures passent, et les autres Mugiwaras arrivent. Le premier au bateau fut cette belle jeune fille aux cheveux orange, si je me souviens bien elle se prénomme Nami. Après il y a eu Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Usopp et Brook. Et le dernier, fut l'homme de ma vie qui hante mon cœur, mon esprit et mon âme qui arriva au bateau. Il porte toujours ce chapeau de paille qui le rend fragile, énigmatique et beau gosse en même temps.**

 **«** **Bonjour tout le monde, vous m'avez terriblement manqué.** **Dit-il avec guetter en arrivant prêt du navire »**

 **«** **Luffy, toi aussi tu nous as manqué.** **Dit-ils avec guetter »**

 **«** **Je te connais, n'est-ce pas ?** **Dit-il en s'arrêtant à cotée de moi »**

 **«** **Oui, je suis Pérona la princesse fantôme. La jeune fille de Thriller Back, celle qui était de maître Moria.** **Dis-je avec le cœur battant »**

 **La vache mon cœur est au ange, je ressens des milliers de feu d'artifices dans tout mon corps rien quand le regardant.**

 **«** **Pérona ?** **Dit-il en me regardant »**

 **«** **Oui ?** **Dis-je avec suspicion »**

 **«** **Voudrais-tu faire partie de mon équipage ?** **Dit-il en regardant son équipage »**

 **Quoi ? Sérieux ? Il veut que je fasse partie de cet équipage, sa me fais énormément plaisir mais malheureusement je dois refusée. J'avais quelque chose d'autre de prévue, mais ne t'inquiète pas je rejoindrais ton équipage Luffy au chapeau de paille.**

 **«** **Alors ?** **Dit-il avec impatience »**

 **«** **Je me dois de refusée ton offre pour l'instant. Mais si on se revoie, alors soie s'en sure que j'accepterais de venir sous ton drapeau de pirate Luffy.** **Dis-je en regardant les Mugiwaras »**

 **«** **Dommage, mais c'est une promesse que tu me fais là ?** **Dit-il avec espoir »**

 **«** **Exacte.** **Dis-je normalement »**

 **Je le vis monter sur le Sunny, mon cœur se serre de douleur encore une fois. Au loin des bateaux de la marine arrive dans notre direction, ils tirent plusieurs boulet de canon mais la princesse serpent s'interpose entre eux et le Sunny. Laissant le temps aux Mugiwaras de partir vers les profondeurs de cette mer, et atteindre l'île des Hommes-Poissons en paix.**

 **«** **Tu devrais te dépêché de plonger, et de continué ton aventure Monkey D Luffy.** **Dis-je à voix basse »**

 **«** **En avant direction l'île des Hommes-Poissons !** **Dit-il en criant à son équipage à l'avant du bateau »**

 **«** **Oui !** **Disent-ils en cœurs »**

 **Le Sunny plongea dans les ténèbres de l'Océan. Et moi pendant ce temps, je regarde se jeune homme disparaître petit à petit. Et au final je n'ai pas pue lui dire que je l'aimais, mais bon la prochaine fois je le lui dirais.**

 **«** **Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit, Pérona ?** **Dit Mihawk en arrivant a mes cotés »**

 **«** **Je pense que se n'était pas le bon moment, de le lui dire.** **Dis-je en partant vers cette embarcation »**

 **Ca fait cinq ans depuis l'Archipel des Sabondy, et mes sentiments pour toi non pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je devrais dire que sa a même empiré depuis ton départ, moi qui n'arrête pas de te recherché depuis une année maintenant. Je pense que je m'arrêterais sur cette île, qui se profile devant mes jolis yeux. Après une bonne heure sur ce vieux rafiot dégouttant, je peux afin mettre un pied sur cette île. La je suis entrain de te recherché encore et encore, mais par pur hasard je me suis retrouvée les fesses sur le sol froid de l'allée principale de cette ville.**

 **«** **Désolé made... Pérona, que fais-tu la ?** **Me dit l'homme qui ma bousculée, mais je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille »**

 **«** **Zoro, tu t'es perdu encore n'est-ce pas ?** **Dis-je en lui souriant »**

 **Enfin je pourrais te revoir, et cette fois-ci je te déclarée ma flamme.**

 **«** **Urusai !** **Dit Zoro en partant »**

 **«** **Ou est le Sunny ?** **Dis-je en le retenant »**

 **«** **Au port tien, quel question stupide.** **Dit-il en rigolant »**

 **«** **Le numéro du quai, crétin ?** **Dis-je en perdant mon sang froid »**

 **«** **Aucune idée !** **Dit-il naturellement »**

 **Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Bordel il ne sait pas arranger depuis la dernière fois, mais bon je pourrais en apprendre plus sur leur voyage. Après d'innombrable ruelle nous arrivons enfin au port de la ville, nous commençons à rechercher le Sunny. Et nous le trouvâmes enfin au quai numéro 23, il est à coter de plusieurs navires moins beau que lui. Zoro y monte et moi je reste encore la à regardée ce bateau, mais Zoro m'y invita à monter donc je me fis pas prier. Ils n'attendaient plus que lui, arrivant au pont mes yeux s'encrèrent directement dans celui au chapeau de paille.**

 **«** **Bonjour tout le monde !** **Dis-je en levant ma main »**

 **«** **Tu vas enfin nous rejoindre Pérona, n'est-ce pas ?** **Dit-il avec espoir »**

 **«** **Tu peux lui dire un peux plus calmement, au lieu de l'agresser directement baka.** **Dit-elle en le frappant »**

 **«** **Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, ce n'est rien et oui Luffy je rejoins ton équipage.** **Dis-je en le regardant masser sa bosse sur le crâne »**

 **«** **COOL !** **Dit-il en me sautant dessus »**

 **Le soir arrive et je suis seule avec lui, au milieu du pont du Sunny et mon cœur fait un bruit d'enfer.**

 **«** **Pérona tu es vraiment ravissante, tu hante mes pensés depuis maintenant cinq ans. Et j'aimerais que tu deviennes la future Reine Des Pirates, avec moi ?** **Dit-il en se retournant vers moi »**

 **«** **J'accepte de devenir la future reine des pirates, Luffy.** **Dis-je en pleurant de joie et ensuite nous nous embrassons »**

 **Deux années se sont écoulés depuis ce jour là, et Luffy est devenu Rois des Pirates et aussi père d'une jolie Amenda. Et bientôt d'un fils, mais il faudra attendre encore quatre mois avant qu'il pointe le bout de son nez.**

 **«** **Je t'aime mon cœur, et toi aussi mon fils.** **Dit-il en caressant mon ventre »**

 **«** **Nous t'aimons tout les deux, mon amour !** **Dis-je en l'embrassant passionnément »**


End file.
